


The LoneWolf Challenge

by meyghasa (aazeris)



Series: Adventures of LoneWolf and ladykiller69 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aazeris/pseuds/meyghasa
Summary: Felix is a full-time Twitch streamer/YouTube content creator who has never done a face reveal.  Sylvain has managed to worm his way into Felix's life, from fan to boyfriend, and decides one day to challenge Felix: keep streaming while he gets him off.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Adventures of LoneWolf and ladykiller69 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804999
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	The LoneWolf Challenge

“I hate puzzles like this,” Felix grouses into the microphone. The furious sound of his clicking as he tries different combinations of symbols is only barely audible on the stream. 

The door clicks open and closed. Felix glances over, a little of his poor mood evaporating at the sight of Sylvain dressed in an old band t-shirt and soft pajama pants. He tilts his head, grinning, winking, and giving Felix a two-fingered salute. Felix just barely hides a smile, shaking his head and going back to his puzzle.

It’s not the first time Sylvain has done this. Usually he is very polite, watching the stream - because he does still watch the stream, religiously - either from his own apartment or on his laptop in Felix’s bed. On occasion Felix lets him sit in and see, well, the magic behind the curtain, or whatever. Sylvain has been enraptured each time. And then, every once in a while, he will just bust in without warning, and every time it throws Felix off for a few minutes before he gets used to Sylvain’s presence - because Sylvain _is_ a presence, one that fills the room and sucks the air from Felix’s lungs.

Sylvain walks over to the back of Felix’s chair, settling his hands on Felix’s shoulders. Felix glances back at him, tilting his head nearly upside-down to do so. Sylvain has… a Look. Felix recognizes the heavy-lidded gaze, the fire burning in his irises, as he slides his hands up until his fingers are trailing over Felix’s throat, jaw, the spots below his ears. 

Felix drops his head and goes back to the game, ignoring the soft kiss Sylvain presses to the crown of his head. He keeps ignoring Sylvain when he drops one hand to the hem of Felix’s shirt and dips under the fabric to rub against Felix’s stomach. He tries to keep ignoring Sylvain when he presses an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, but his neck has always been his weak spot. Before he can embarrass himself onstream with a moan, he presses the mute button on his microphone, spins his chair around, and hisses, “What are you _doing_?”

Sylvain gives him the world’s most charming smile. “Just trying to show appreciation for my favorite streamer,” he purrs as he drops to his knees. “Since you won’t let me do bits anymore.” 

“Don’t think I forgot the day you spent 250 fucking dollars on me,” Felix grumbles, _still_ trying to ignore the way Sylvain is running his hands up Felix’s thighs. It occurs to him that he is still live, and has not progressed on this stupid fucking puzzle in a few minutes now. “Now behave. I’m trying to work.”

Before he can swivel back to face his desk, Sylvain grabs the arms of the chair. His smile is dark, taunting. “Do you think you can still stream if I’m getting you off?”

“Sylvain!” The dark flush that runs across Felix’s face, down his neck, is impossible to hide. 

“I’m just saying, I’d be curious to see if you could do it.” Sylvain rests an elbow on Felix’s thigh and props his cheek up on his palm, his dark look switching immediately to an entirely innocent smile. The bastard.

“I’m a professional,” Felix almost snarls. Damn, but Sylvain can always push his buttons. “I can stream through anything.”

“Challenge accepted, sweetheart,” Sylvain grins, pushing the chair so that Felix is again facing the desk. He’s a tall guy and this is going to be pretty cramped, but hot damn is it going to be worth it.

Felix gives him a warning look. “You pull out any of my cords and I’ll strangle you with it.” The only response he gets is a laugh. He ignores Sylvain shuffling on his knees under the desk, ignores the swoop in his stomach as he comes to terms with what exactly is about to happen, and presses the mute button on his mic again. “Sorry about that. I--had a phone call I thought might be an emergency.”

No, the real emergency is Sylvain flicking open the button on Felix’s jeans, pulling down the zipper, tugging the belt loops to get Felix to lift his hips - which he does without much more prompting. Sylvain pulls his jeans to mid-thigh and then leans in, mouthing over Felix’s clothed cock, half-hard already from just the promise of what is to come. Felix bites his tongue hard to keep quiet at the press of Sylvain’s lips. 

He inhales through his nose and forces his calm center into being when Sylvain pulls down his boxer briefs to join his jeans at the middle of his thighs. Sylvain hums in his throat and Felix looks down sharply, his eyes hard, and shakes his head. If Sylvain was heard on stream… it would be bad. He gets a smile and a wink for his trouble.

“As I was saying,” Felix continues as if his boyfriend isn’t about to swallow his dick down, “I hate puzzles like this. It’s just lazy storytelling. It’s been done a thousand times before and there is nothing new or innovative--” He chokes on his words when Sylvain slides his mouth down the underside of his shaft, lips moving like he’s talking, before he comes back up to swipe his tongue around and around the head the way that he _knows_ Felix likes best. “--innovative about it,” Felix finishes, tongue thick in his mouth. 

He can’t look down. He _can’t_. Any pretense of being professional and unaffected would go out the window at the sight of Sylvain’s pink lips stretching around his cock while he goes down, down, down, throat relaxing until his nose is pressed to the thatch of midnight black curls. As it is, the feeling of Sylvain swallowing around him, the warmth of his mouth, the puffs of air dusting across his skin from Sylvain’s nose, are going to undo him.

But Felix always did love a challenge.

He keeps clicking. He is determined to solve this fucking puzzle despite the way pleasure is blooming low in his belly, despite the way Sylvain has started bobbing his head. The only thing is that he has stopped talking, not trusting his voice, and apparently Sylvain does not approve of this because he pulls Felix’s cock free from his mouth with a little pop and taps his thigh with two fingers. Felix still doesn’t look down, so Sylvain taps again, more insistent, and finally Felix presses the mute button again. 

“ _What_??”

“Don’t be grumpy, sweetheart,” Sylvain purrs, lazily jerking Felix off while he talks. “But you’re cheating, and I’m not going to reward a cheater, am I?”

“I’m not cheating,” Felix grumbles.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sylvain blinks a few times, looking so fucking innocent despite the fact his hand is running up and down so slow and his lips are slick with spit and precum. 

Felix swallows hard. “No. I’ll… I’ll do what you want.”

“Good,” Sylvain says, and then he is back on Felix with a vengeance, sucking hard at the head while he continues to stroke the rest of his shaft with his hand. “If you’re good for me, I won’t even make you wait to come.”

Game fucking on. Felix unmutes the microphone again and doubles down on the puzzle. A glance at chat informs him that people are wondering what the fuck is going on. _He’s never this quiet, is he?_ and _The puzzle doesn’t really seem that hard_ and so on. 

“It’s not really a hard puzzle,” he says, and to his credit his voice is almost entirely even despite what’s going on under his desk. “I’m just a little distracted tonight. My…” He pauses, glances down, and gives Sylvain a sharp smile. “...cat is being a little attention whore.”

He feels instead of hears Sylvain’s chuckle around his cock. The little vibrations shoot straight up his spine and he bites his lip hard against the moan that wants to escape.

“Besides,” he continues, and if his voice is a _tiny_ bit breathier than usual, well, it can’t be helped. “You guys watched me play every Silent Hill and Resident Evil game on the hardest puzzle difficulty. You know I can do this.” 

He can. He _can_ do this. At least, he can if he can ignore the heat of Sylvain’s mouth and the way his lips slide over his cock. Sylvain pushes down again and swallows around him, and the pleasure is so good that Felix’s toes honest to god curl. 

Okay. Focus.

It takes another couple of minutes - agonizing, life-altering minutes of soft, filthy, wet noises and Sylvain’s hands roaming across his thighs and under his shirt - but he does, in fact, finish the puzzle. He makes a small victory noise and moves on. As he’s wandering hallways and dodging enemies, he remembers Sylvain’s warning, so he talks.

He talks about his favorite puzzle games, and his favorite puzzles in his favorite games. He talks about the assets this game used. He talks about the game he tried to develop in high school; this particular subject keeps him going for a good while. It’s actually kind of funny, and he’s sure Sylvain’s jaw must be sore by now, but the distraction of playing is keeping this going way longer than he would ordinarily be able to hold out. Unable to help himself, he looks down at Sylvain and grins, a feral thing. Really, he wins either way, but he wants Sylvain to know that he is getting handily beaten at this challenge.

Sylvain pulls off again and matches Felix’s grin. Felix feels a mix of dread and excitement: he knows that look and it means the game is going to ratchet up a few notches. 

“It was a horror game,” he says about his high school project, keeping his eyes on Sylvain for a few more moments before looking back at his monitor. “I thought I could design one, before I found out Iiiiiiiii--” He slaps a hand over his mouth and bites down hard on the meat of it when three things happen simultaneously: Sylvain reaches up to tweak a nipple, Sylvain bites his inner thigh _hard_ , the way Felix likes, and a spit-slick finger finds his hole and pushes in to the first knuckle.

“I was better off playing them,” Felix finishes in a rush. 

Sylvain is all in, now. The finger in Felix’s ass moves just enough to provide stimulation without straight up fucking him, and Sylvain swallows Felix down again and again, jacking Felix off with his free hand counterpoint to his mouth. Felix feels himself slipping, getting ready to crash, electricity running all the way from the balls of his feet up his spine. 

Two fingers tap on his thigh again and he recognizes the sign of _you better keep talking or I’ll stop_. So he talks. Babbles, almost, trying desperately to stay on topic and not moan _yes_ and _Sylvain_ and _oh fuck_. He talks as much as he can, but then he is about to fall over the edge and he slams the mute button so he can grab a handful of Sylvain’s hair and yell, “Fuck, _Sylvain_!” loud enough to rattle the fucking walls. Sylvain swallows down his release, licking and sucking until Felix tugs weakly at his head to get him to stop.

Sylvain pulls free and leans back, looking like the cat that got the canary. Felix, on the other hand, looks totally wrecked, his jeans and underwear around his thighs, his shirt rucked up, his softening cock glistening, his lips bitten red, and his cheeks downright glowing. 

“You’re a menace,” Felix says thickly as Sylvain scoots out from under the desk and stands back up. 

“I am,” Sylvain agrees. He leans down and kisses Felix’s cheek, leaving a smear of spit and come. “Have a good rest of your stream, babe.”

Felix reaches out to grab Sylvain’s hand before he leaves. The blush high on his cheeks, he presses a kiss to Sylvain’s palm. “After the stream…” he says, trailing off, embarrassed despite himself.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Sylvain promises. 

Felix smiles, unmutes himself. “Okay, sorry about that,” he says, sounding normal again. “I kicked the cat out, so no more distractions.” He glances over at Sylvain, who winks and slips out of the office, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my son Sylvain, the biggest hottest mess this side of Fodlan.
> 
> I haven't finished [LoneWolf is Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166951/chapters/58200070) yet, but this takes place in the same universe, in the future. A story: after I had the original idea of Felix as a streamer (but nothing beyond that), I said to my roommate, "Wouldn't it be funny if Felix was streaming while Sylvain gave him a blowjob?" His response: "How does your asexual ass always come up with this stuff?" My curse. Anyway, that stuck with me, and in honor of Sylvain's birthday, I just HAD to write it.
> 
> I had [this song](https://youtu.be/y8oTmKARx_c) going on repeat while I wrote this, if you want some musical accompaniment.


End file.
